402 grados
by Shakka DV
Summary: un alboroto en el cuarto de akane...2 hermanas preocupadas y el es el culpable


**40.2 grados**

**By**

**Shakka D' V**

Un alboroto en el cuarto de ella…es raro, no me levanto el dia de hoy, Kasumi sale corriendo del cuarto mientras Nabiki le dice que se apure, ambas se ven preocupadas…Kasumi regresa con una bandeja llena de agua y unos trapos…me acerco lentamente hacia su cuarto, no entro, solo escucho las voces de sus hermanas

- estará bien?-

- si, no te preocupes, le hablaste al doctor Nabiki?-

- si, pero no contestaron, parece que el doctor Tofu aun no regresa de ver a su mama-

- espero que no tarde mas, Nabiki por favor quitale el termómetro a Akane y dime cual es su temperatura-

- esta ardiendo, tiene 40.2 grados-

- necesitamos hacer que la fiebre ceda-

- por que no le das algún medicamento?-

- no puedo, apenas soy estudiante de primer año de medicina, aun no nos permiten recetar-

- eso no importa, es tu hermana, además sabes mucho, el doctor Tofu te ha enseñado bastante-

-si, pero…-

- sin peros Kasumi, necesitamos darle algo rápido-

- esta bien, trae una pluma y papel para que anotes-

me decidí a entrar, en ese momento Nabiki salio de la habitación chocando contra mi…

-Ranma!-

- que pasa Nabiki?-

- no es momento de preguntas, corre y tráeme una pluma y papel-

Salí corriendo por el pasillo camino a mi habitación, busque mi mochila y saque un cuaderno, la vacié toda en busca de una pluma, pero no encontré ninguna, donde demonios pierdo las plumas! Revolví mi cuarto buscando una hasta que por fin la encontré revuelta entre las cobijas de mi futon…

Entre corriendo a su habitación, sus hermanas voltearon a verme

- aquí esta el papel y la pluma- dije algo agitado

- como tardaste Ranma-

- lo siento-

- no es momento de pelear Nabiki, mejor apunta-

- si!-

- necesito…-

Kasumi dictaba la lista de medicinas que Akane necesitaba, es increíble ver como de ama de casa paso a estudiante de medicina, al principio estaba insegura de continuar con sus estudios, los cuales dejo cuando termino la preparatoria, pero todos la alentamos a continuar, Nabiki ahora también en la universidad se ha vuelto un poco mas centrada, ya no busca tanto el dinero… y ella, Akane…volteo a verla y ahí estaba recostada en su cama, con la cara rosada por culpa de la calentura y pensar que todo fue culpa mía…todo por no devolverle su cuaderno, si se lo hubiera dado cuando lo pidió no hubiéramos caído en el estanque y ella no estaría así…

-Ranma!- deje de ver a Akane y voltee a ver quien me llamaba

- mande Nabiki-

- toma esta lista y ve rápido a la farmacia a comprar las medicinas, hay dinero en el cajón de la mesa de el pasillo-

- si!-

Salí corriendo de la casa en dirección a la farmacia, no estaba muy lejos…nooooo, demonios esta cerrada!...

2 horas después y ya estoy de regreso en la casa, corro hacia su cuarto, entro y sus hermanas me miran queriendo matarme

- por que tardaste tanto!-

- lo…lo siento Kasumi, las farmacias cercanas estaban cerradas-

- a ver, dame las medicinas Ranma-

- toma Nabiki-

- cuantas le doy Kasumi…-

varias horas han pasado ya, ninguno de los 3 nos hemos separado de ella, los demás habitantes de esta casa, mi padre y su padre, se encuentran fuera persiguiendo al maestro en otro distrito…

- ka…sumi…-

los tres volteamos a verla, por fin ha despertado, Kasumi la revisa y le toma la temperatura

- 37.8- dijo aliviada

- por fin bajo la fiebre- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nabiki

- si, aun tiene un poco, pero ya esta cediendo-

los estómagos de las chicas hicieron un ruido bastante conocido para mi

- creo que será mejor que vallan a comer algo, yo me quedare con ella-

- si, tienes razón Ranma, vamos Nabiki-

- si, cuídala bien Ranma, cualquier cosa gritanos ok?-

- si-

las chicas salieron de la habitación dejándome solo con ella, me senté a su lado en la cama, la mire y vi como su rostro lucia mas relajado, tome una de sus manos y la acaricie un poco, lentamente abrió los ojos…

- Ranma…-

tome su mano con un poco mas de fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, al ver que despertaba

- Baka…-

sonreí…

- lo se Akane, lo se…-

bese su mano y acaricie su mejilla

- descansa…-

en su cara apareció una sonrisa, sonreí también y quite el cabello de su cara acariciando su cara en el trayecto, se durmió…

fin

oo no pregunten como se me ocurrio esto

solo se que traigo un resfriado de los mil demonios…supongo que fue eso

bueno los dejo por que me mandan de regreso a la cama para descansar

atte

shakka

pd recuerden los reviews!


End file.
